


Dominated by ron

by ronweasleyismydaddy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom Ron Weasley, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29410785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronweasleyismydaddy/pseuds/ronweasleyismydaddy
Summary: You're fantasy is to be dominated by ron, and he gives you what you want.
Relationships: Ron Weasley/You
Kudos: 1





	Dominated by ron

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this story!!!! ENJOY!!!!!!!

I am alone in the center of a large living room. My living room, the living room of my home. More precisely, myhouse and ron's. Right after hogwarst we got married: our love was crazy, we were soul mates and we knew it. We have made love multiple times and he has always treated me like his queen. But now, today, things were about to change.

I am bent on your knees, in underwear and i'm waiting for it. We've been planning the moment for months and finally the day has come.

We both have a fantasy: Me being dominated by him while he is dominating me. Eventually that day that fantasy would take place.

I hear the door behind me open and i turn to confirm it's him: Ron walks into the room wearing a black muscle-enhancing shirt and jeans. .

"Did I give you permission to move?" Ron tells me with a sensual and deep voice .... but above all a dominating voice. The game had already begun.

"No sir." I say in a low voice, licking my lips with excitement.

"Get up pet." He whispers in my ear.

"Yes sir" I say getting up.

He grabs my butt and squeezes it tight.

"Now" he says in a very deep voice "Anything I will do, you won't come until I tell you. Got it pet?"

"Yes sir," I whispered shakily.

He starts kissing my neck. It's a really good feeling and so I can't hold back and touch his hair. He grabs my hand and lowers it immediately.

"Please don't be impatient pet otherwise I won't make you cum all night" He said turning me around and making our mouths very close.He takes my cheeks and squeezes them tightly, looking eagerly at my lips.

"Bend over and get your mouth fucked with those full lips," he tells me, lowering my head so I can get down on my knees.

He undoes his jeans and lowers his pants and underwear.I look at his huge cock and I want to suck it so I touch the tip ... but suddenly he slaps me lightly. He takes out his wand and with a spell he binds my hands behind my back.

"You are my object and you can't do anything, I'm doing it, that's all clear pet?" He said as he grabs my head and makes me swallow his cock.

He keeps pushing my head but it's very hard to suck all his cock so I start to cry.

"Good girl keep giving me pleasure" he whispers to me.

Suddenly, without the slightest prediction, he takes my head off, freeing my mouth from his huge cock. Having my hands tied behind my back I fall to the ground.

"Get your ass up for me pet now" he says coming up behind me while I rest my belly on the floor lifting my butt.

He kneels down so that he has my ass and pussy in front of his face.

"Oh pet, the panties are so wet, dirty baby" he tells me whispering and blowing on my panties.

"Better take them off, right?" he says he tears off my panties. He slaps me on the ass and starts touching it.

"What a nice firm ass you have pet ... but now let's twist you a bit" he tells me making me moan.

He starts touching the wet lips of my vagina and then slowly starts to slowly turn a finger on the clitoris. It really is a twist.

"Please ron ..." I gasp impatiently.

"No pet you have to shut up, I decide, another mistake and I'll leave you here without coming" he tells me in a stern tone.

"Yes sorry sir" I whisper excitedly.

He starts to stimulate my clitoris again at a certain point he lifts my ass and gets under me and starts eating my pussy.

He starts licking my clit in a spectacular way: first with the tip of his tongue and then licking it greedily.

I'm about to come but he pulls off me and gets up.

"Follow me" he tells me on his way to our bedroom. I follow him and as I enter I feel him grabbing me and he throws me on the bed.

"Now I'll tie you up and when I want I will fuck you and when I tell you will you come clear pet?" he whispers to me lying on top of me.

"Yes, of course master" I answer him preparing myself.

He binds my arms to the bed and then with another spell binds my two calves respectively to their thigh, making me deprived of any power.

"Oh you're so vulnerable and eager little bitch" he tells me looking at me eagerly.  
"Now tell me my baby what you want baby girl" he continues blowing on my clit.

"II want you to fuck me" she whispered as she was too horny to talk.

"No my baby it's not enough you have to tell me exactly what you want" he tells me, stimulating my clitoris.

"I want you to fuck me so hard that I won't be able to walk tomorrow" i whispered, exhausted and eager.

"So that's okay ugly filthy" he tells me she starts to insert his cock inside mine  
vagina.

"Oh you are so tight little one, but this bra needs to be taken off right away, I want to see your nipples" he tells me as he pushes his dick inside me.

He tears off my bra and releases my boobs, he grabs them and stimulates my nipples. By now I have almost reached the climax as ron pushes himself inside me and with one hand he stimulates my nipples first then the clitoris.

"May I come my lord please?" I ask him in a pleading voice.

"Yes pet, at my three so we come together and I will fill you up" he tells me.

"One two and three" he says and without waiting any longer I let myself go while ron filled me with his sperm.

We lie down for a while and finally Ron looked at me and said: "Did you like my love?". He had returned to himself.

"Yes love" I reply kissing him and we stayed up all night thinking about future role-playing games that we could do in the future.


End file.
